drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan's Revenge
Megan's Revenge is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on March 4, 2007. Plot Drake and Josh are surprised when famous model Diana Vosh comes for a visit at their house, when really she just needs to look for a place by using their laptop. Drake and Josh want to take a picture with her, by using Megan's digital camera that they took out her room. After Drake and Josh take their picture with Diana Vosh (including one of themselves), they try to return Megan's camera back to her room. Inside her room, Josh sees Megan's pet hamster Hervey. Josh takes a quick photo of Hervey, but when Josh snaps a picture of Hervey, the hamster collapses mysteriously. Drake and Josh are fear that they killed the hamster and that Megan will swear revenge on them. When Megan comes back from her friend Janie's house, Drake and Josh set up a special and peaceful dinner at the dining table, along with light music from a radio. Megan tries to find out why Drake and Josh are acting a bit strange, so she demanded an explanation. Drake and Josh, fearing their little sister, obediently tell her that they killed her pet hamster; for some unknown reason, Megan doesn't care. Drake and Josh find something wrong with this picture and believe that Megan is trying to let their guard down and get them from behind. This prompts Josh to start packing a suitcase and plans to travel to Utah (claiming that nothing happened down there), but is stopped by Drake. They try different schemes in hopes of avoiding Megan, such as staying up late at night watching the door and window in their room (while drinking soda that will help them stay awake). Due to Josh staying up late all night, he falls asleep on his job at the Premiere, where he mistakenly pours soda in a customer's popcorn. At the Premiere, Drake and Josh suddenly run into Megan and her friend, who are there to see a movie; Drake and Josh becomes paranoid enough that they believe that all the customers at the Premiere are Megan's henchmen. When they make it back home and into their room, they find Megan in their room. Aware of what Megan could've done in their room while they were away, Drake and Josh check everywhere in their room to see if there's anything mysterious. After checking everywhere, Drake and Josh get into a big fight when one believes the other were cahooted with Megan in the first place; Megan stops the fight by blowing the fire extinguisher on them. Megan explains that her revenge against them was not doing anything. This led to Drake and Josh 'be eaten by their own fear' of Megan. Drake and Josh now believe that they don't have to worry about Megan, until Megan pushes a button on a controller that forms a hole in the ground, which Drake and Josh fall through and crash to the garage floor. Megan also explains that they didn't kill her pet hamster Hervey, the camera stunned him. The episode irises out with an injured Drake and Josh saying, "Megan!" Quotes Josh: Door Vosh is at the Diana! Drake: What? Josh: Diana Vosh is at the door! Drake (disbelievingly): Supermodel Diana Vosh? Josh: (squeals giddily) Drake: No way. (walks up to the door opens it, and sees Diana) Diana Doorway is at our Vosh! Josh: I know! Josh: Wait! We can't go to sleep together! Megan can sneak in here and superglue our butts together! Drake: Wait, do you mean your butt to my butt, or our individual butts...? (gestures inward with his hands) Trivia *In the iCarly episode iGet Pranky, Carly is seen watching a part of this episode. "Afterwards, she wonders why "that girl" is so good at pulling pranks (specifically a part with Megan) Megan and Carly were both played by Miranda Cosgrove. *Some TV listings have mistaken the episode to air in 2006. *In the opening scene, Josh explains how he ended taking the blame for an accident caused by Drake where his dad's car crashed into their neighbor Mrs.Fudge's mailbox. In the episode Who's Got Game?, Drake takes responsibility for the incident much to Josh's chagrin. Goofs *Megan goes to watch a movie with her friend, but when Drake and Josh get home, she's suddenly home, cleaning Drake and Josh's room. It's highly unlikely that the movie ended before Drake and Josh came home. * Josh almost takes a nap on the couch, but he has lumbar problems, as revealed in Pilot. * Megan has a pet hamster named Hervey, but her hamster is not seen in any other episode. * When Drake and Josh run into Megan and her friend at the movie theatre, they go and see a movie, but when Drake and Josh run off and enter their room, they suddenly find her at home in their room cleaning up, but she was seeing a movie with her friend just as they were leaving, so how could she be at home already if she was just at the premiere about to see a movie? Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes